Los Protectores del Rayo
by SuspectMan
Summary: Tras el ataque de Akatsuki y la liberacion del Kyuubi en Konoha, Minato toma una decision drastica para sorpresa de todos, unicamente pensando en el bienestar de su familia. La historia cambiara radicalmente...
1. Chapter 00

**Los protectores del Rayo.**

 ** _"_** ** _El miedo siempre está dispuesto a ver las cosas peor de lo que son."_**

 _ **Tito Livio.**_

Capítulo 00.

Decisión.

En Konoha, la muerte se respiraba por todas las calles de la aldea. Caos, desesperación y miedo eran los sentimientos generalizados de los habitantes que sobrevivieron al cruel y violento ataque de aquella bestia de chakra, era algo que no olvidarían en toda su vida.

Los hospitales y los ninjas no se daban abasto para atender todas las necesidades de las víctimas, ni siquiera el Hokage estaba presente coordinando la situación de emergencia, el ya había hecho mucho deteniendo el ataque del Bijuu y por ahora se limitaba a platicar con dos personas en su oficina.

—¿Estás seguro? —La voz ronca del anciano era seria y tranquila a pesar de las palabras antes dichas por el joven que tenía frente a él.

—Lo estoy —pronuncio con firmeza ante la mirada de ese anciano y de otro más que lucía molesto—. No seré el único que se marche de la aldea. —El anciano solo cerro sus ojos ante la revelación.

—Uchiha y la rama secundaria Hyuuga, ¿verdad? —El anciano de cabello marrón sin soltar la pipa preguntaba esperando confirmar sus sospechas.

—Sí, Sarutobi-dono —refirió con respeto el joven de cabello rubio.

—Es una imprudencia dejar el puesto de Hokage, Minato —reclamo el otro anciano que los acompañaba, su molestia era palpable—. El consejo no debe de estar de acuerdo con ello —golpeo el suelo con su bastón.

—Danzou, yo pondré las manos al fuego por el chico, si es necesario volveré al puesto de Hokage. —Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer aún más al viejo con vendas en el rostro.

—Sarutobi, lo que el chico desea hacer se tiene que considerar como traición —señalo intentando hacer cambiar de opinión a su anciano amigo.

—Entonces, ¿planeas enfrentarte a él? ¿Al joven que nos acaba de salvar del Kyuubi? —Danzou se mantuvo callado sobre tal verdad que el mismo había observado.

—Era su deber como Hokage —refuto el anciano, no quería perder una discusión en contra de Hiruzen—. Además, debe de estar cansado, vencerlo será más fácil —señalo y parecía que se preparaba para atacar, pero imprudentemente un chico de cabellera plateada apareció para colocarse al frente del rubio ojo azul.

—¡Kakashi! —Minato estaba sorprendido por la aparición de su alumno.

La sonora y característica carcajada de Hiruzen se hizo presente llamando la atención de todos en el lugar. El viejo camino para acercarse a Kakashi que aun a pesar de tratarse del llamado "Maestro Shinobi" no daba señales de titubeo. El anciano solo revolvió el cabello plateado del chico y le sonrió.

—No tienes que preocuparte, chico —dijo con tranquilidad—. Si alguien pretende dañar a Minato, tendrá que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver. —Y la mirada seria se posó sobre la amenazante de Danzou.

—La aldea no necesita otro conflicto —suspiro Danzou tras decir esas palabras y dirigió su mirada a Minato—. No es algo que pensaste en plena batalla, ¿verdad? —Pregunto el viejo.

—No, es algo que pensé desde que supe que sería padre —miro a Danzou con tranquilidad—. Kushina no quería abandonar esta aldea, aquí crecimos, aquí nos conocimos, aquí ha nacido nuestro hijo, pero también aquí Kushina fue víctima del odio, del maltrato de los aldeanos que sabían que ella era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y no quiero que eso se repita. —Por su mente, las imágenes de su hijo pasaban y las imágenes de Kushina siendo maltratada por sus compañeros en la academia.

—Entonces, eso confirma que tu hijo se ha convertido en el nuevo Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, ¿no es así? —Danzou esperaba respuesta.

—Así es, fue la única manera de detener al Kyuubi —menciono con tranquilidad.

—Tu esposa, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Débil, pero estable —contesto. Conocía a Danzou y sabía que buscaba algo para mantenerlo en la aldea por las buenas.

—Es imprudente que la saques en ese estado de la aldea, su condición puede agravarse y tu solo no podrías defenderlos. —Hiruzen solo se mantenía escuchando las palabras de Danzou, el viejo era astuto y sabia jugar con sus palabras para manipular a la gente—. Como héroe de la tercera guerra tienes enemigos y seria su oportunidad perfecta para atacarte. —Esas palabras no gustaron para nada a Hiruzen.

—Solo se enterarían si alguien de la aldea dice que Minato se ira, con su esposa débil y sin protección. —Tanto Minato como Hiruzen habían captado la amenaza clara de Danzou y solo Hiruzen había respondido a las palabras del viejo.

—Danzou, agradezco tu preocupación, pero no viajare solo, los Uchiha y la rama secundaria Hyuuga me acompañaran —menciono con tranquilidad y eso no le agrado para nada al viejo.

—Yo también iré con usted, sensei —pronuncio el pequeño Kakashi—. No me queda nada en esta aldea, ni padres, ni amigos. —Recordó las tragedias que había vivido.

—Eso quiere decir que formaras una nueva aldea, en otro país, ¿verdad? —Danzou no quería perder y si no lo hacía cambiar de opinión, al menos lo amenazaría con atacarlo—. Si ese es el caso, el consejo y el feudal mismo deberían de considerarte como una amenaza de alto grado para el país del fuego.

—¡Basta, Danzou! —Vocifero Hiruzen con molestia dejando callado al viejo.

—Aunque forme una nueva aldea con los que me acompañen, no atacaríamos a nadie a menos que nos den motivos suficientes para hacerlo. —Minato era tranquilo, pero ya había soportado demasiado las amenazas del viejo Danzou—. Ni el odio de la rama secundaria Hyuuga, ni el odio de los Uchiha por ser utilizados causara un conflicto con Konoha —observo a Danzou con tranquilidad—. Partiremos a primera hora de la mañana —sentencio caminando hacia la salida de la oficina.

—Minato, espera… —Grito el viejo Hiruzen para no recibir respuesta y después darle una mirada de furia a un tranquilo Danzou.

Pero ya era inútil, la decisión del Namikaze estaba tomada. Por el bien de su familia, de su hijo abandonaría la aldea a la cual sirvió y protegió por muchos años. Por primera vez era egoísta y pensaba en el bienestar de su familia antes que el bienestar de los demás.


	2. Chapter 01

Buenas a todos los users de . Hacia mucho tiempo que no escribia, habia dejado este agradable hobby por cuestiones personales, pero lo he retomado con esta historia que espero sea de su total agrado. Como notaran es una version alterna de la historia que todos conocemos, por ende habra cierto OC en los personajes, pero sera debidamente justificado con el transcurrir de la historia. No habra harem, no es de mi gusto hacer ese tipo de historias. Quiza si halla alguna pareja pero no creo tratar alguna pareja oficial del manga, sera diferente por asi decirlo. Sin mas, espero que lo disfruten. Saludos a todos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El contenido de esta obra es totalmente ficticio, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Capítulo 01.

Uzushio.

Habían pasado algunos días después de que Minato y compañía abandonaron a Konoha. El consejo se enteró por Danzou y reclamaron fuertemente a Hiruzen quien volvió a tomar el puesto de Hokage para encargarse de la aldea por segunda vez. Los viejos del consejo temían por la seguridad de Konoha, habían perdido un gran poder militar, ni siquiera podían darse el lujo de enviar a los ANBU a perseguir a los traidores, eso diezmaría aún más la seguridad de la aldea. Enojados, frustrados y furiosos solo se tragaron la cólera de no hacer nada para regresarlos a donde pertenecían.

Varios días más tarde, Hiruzen dio la noticia de los acontecimientos por petición explicita del consejo. Todos los habitantes estaban desconcertados, su salvador los había abandonado y no solo eso, se había llevado consigo a un clan poderoso y la mitad de otro. La gente estaba furiosa, olvidaron que Minato los había salvado y simplemente le odiaron. Toda la gente pidió a gritos que su rostro fuera borrado del Monte Hokage, argumentaban que no merecía ese honor.

Hiruzen intento hacerles entrar en razón, pero no fue posible. El consejo prefirió evitar una sublevación de los habitantes y de los ninjas inconformes, por lo cual acepto la petición de sus habitantes ante la tristeza de Hiruzen y de aquellos ninjas que no consideraban a Minato como traidor.

Trece años pasaron desde esos eventos y ahora Konoha recuperada se prepara para recibir los exámenes chunnin en conjunto con otras aldeas…

A varios kilómetros de la aldea de Konoha, fuera de los límites del País del Fuego, frente a sus costas, algunos kilómetros mar adentro, una imponente isla logra visualizarse. La antigua isla del País del Remolino que durante las guerras pasadas fue sede de la Aldea de Uzushio, pero que desafortunadamente fue destruida y sus habitantes se dispersaron por el mundo. Ahora esa isla estaba habitada nuevamente y prosperaba. La isla albergaba muchos pueblos pesqueros en la costa, gente que aprovechaba las generosidades de la madre naturaleza y vivían de ella. Alejados de la costa, isla adentro había mas pueblos pequeños y justo en el centro de la isla una aldea se ubicaba… Uzushio.

Hace apenas un año, la aldea de Uzushio resurgió de entre las cenizas, mucho más grande que en el pasado y al parecer con gran parte de sus habitantes retornando a sus raíces. Había un nuevo Uzukage que se había empeñado en reconstruir su país y darles un lugar de nuevo a todos sus compatriotas. Muchas aldeas no lo tomaron con alegría, pues temían que su reconstrucción fuese con objetivos distintos a la paz. Ninguna aldea tenía información sobre Uzushio, no sabían la capacidad ninja con la que contaba, sus efectivos y su poder destructivo, ni siquiera sabían quién la había hecho resurgir. Todos esos temores existían en todas las aldeas, donde ya de por si las relaciones diplomáticas pendían de un hilo y en cualquier momento podría estallar una guerra entre ellos. Sin embargo, la aparición de Uzushio en el mapa diplomático hizo que las grandes aldeas olvidaran sus conflictos y se enfocaran en uno solo, un objetivo en conjunto: Uzushio. Lo hicieron como en tiempos de guerra, usaron espías para obtener la información, pero fue en vano, no obtuvieron información y ninguno de ellos regreso.

Los más drásticos pensaron en invadir la isla y destruir la supuesta amenaza, pero no obtuvieron la aprobación, entonces una mejor idea se les ocurrió. Los exámenes chunnin organizados por tres naciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, invitarlos seria la excusa perfecta para conocerlos. Konoha fue la elegida para enviarles la invitación y así lo hicieron. No esperaban recibir respuesta, pero lo hicieron en el menor tiempo posible. Uzushio enviaría a un solo equipo de ninjas para participar en los exámenes chunnin. Y el mismo Uzukage estaría presente en la fase final de los exámenes. La atención se volcó toda sobre Konoha, los exámenes se volverían más interesantes con la presencia del líder de la nueva aldea…

La tarde caía sobre la ciudad de Konoha. Los pintorescos paisajes y combinación de colores sobre el cielo hacían llamativa esa esplendida tarde. Los últimos rayos de sol bañaban los edificios y casas de la aldea del País del Fuego, en la entrada principal dos sujetos con rostro aburrido recibían y registraban a todos los visitantes a la aldea. Los exámenes chunnin empezaban al día siguiente, tenían que recibir y guiar a los equipos gennin de las aldeas participantes a las casas donde Konoha los hospedaría. Esos dos vigilantes se mantenían en la entrada esperando al último equipo, el equipo que Uzushio enviaría para participar en los exámenes chunnin.

—Parece que ellos ya no vendrán —suspiro uno de los vigilantes, mientras tomaba las hojas de registro—. Vámonos, tenemos que entregar esto al Hokage —señalo, pero su compañero solo tenía su mirada fija hacia el paraje de la entrada hacia el bosque—. Oye, te estoy hablando —recrimino a su compañero, pero al verlo así, el también observo hacia el lugar.

Cuatro siluetas se observaban sobre el camino, recorriéndolo tranquilamente y con unas túnicas blancas. Una de ellas era más alta que la otra, las otras tres de la misma estatura. Los vigilantes no podían ver el rostro, la túnica y el atardecer les proporcionaba cierta sombra que cubría gran parte de su rostro y solo dejaba visible su boca. Tras algunos minutos aquellos extraños llegaron a la entrada, el mayor de ellos se descubrió el rostro…

—El equipo de Uzushio ha llegado, Izumo, Kotetsu —saludo aquel sujeto con alegría y aquellos dos vigilantes se sorprendían.

—¿Nos conoces? —Inquirió uno de los vigilantes con una peculiar venda atravesando su rostro casi a la mitad, Kotetsu.

—¿Kakashi? —Pregunto el segundo vigilante, quitando su cabello para dejar descubierto su ojo derecho.

—Así es —respondió aquel shinobi de Uzushio.

Su cabellera plateada alborotada, su característica mascara que protegía de su boca hasta su cuello dejando libres sus ojos, era algo que ninguno de sus compañeros más cercanos olvidaría. Tanto Izumo como Kotetsu estaban sorprendidos, no imaginaban que Kakashi regresaría a la aldea y menos como shinobi de la nueva aldea de Uzushio.

—Es toda una sorpresa —menciono Kotetsu mientras anotaba en el registro el nombre de Kakashi—. No te veíamos desde que decidiste irte de la aldea —señalo y observo a las tres figuras restantes—. El nombre de tus alumnos —pidió y Kakashi volteo a verlos con tranquilidad.

Las tres siluetas se descubrieron el rostro al tiempo de que cada uno decía su nombre. El primero de ellos, un chico de cabellera castaña larga, piel clara y ojos perlados sin aparente pupila en su interior.

—Hyuuga Neji —hablo con tranquilidad sorprendiendo a Izumo y Kotetsu por el apellido del chico.

El segundo chico de piel clara, cabello y ojos oscuros se quitaba la parte de la túnica que cubría su rostro.

—Uchiha Sasuke. —La sorpresa aumento en ambos vigilantes al escuchar el apellido y ver que el chico se parecía demasiado a el prodigio Uchiha que lograron conocer por poco tiempo.

Y el tercero de ellos, de manera extravagante se quitó toda la túnica lanzándola al aire. Su cabellera rubia en punta ondeo con el viento, su piel clara y sus ojos azules brillaron con cierta intensidad.

—¡Uzumaki Naruto! —Vocifero el chico llamando la atención de los vigilantes y de la gente cercana por su extraña presentación, pero un golpe en seco de Kakashi sobre la cabeza de Naruto calmo su ímpetu.

—Lo siento, es un poco… —Pensó las palabras antes de decirlas.

—Es un idiota y a veces da vergüenza —completo Sasuke suspirando con decepción y Neji solo movía su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

—Eso dolió, Kakashi nii-san… —Recibió otro golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Sensei! —Profirió mientras Naruto se tallaba la cabeza por el dolor provocado.

Mientras Naruto intentaba reclamar, Neji aprovecho la oportunidad para golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente.

—Lamento el show. —Kakashi se disculpó con todos los curiosos que observaban el raro encuentro.

—No te preocupes —dijo Izumo con tranquilidad—. Un compañero vendrá por ustedes y los llevara al lugar donde se quedarán —menciono, mientras Kakashi agradecía brevemente y volteaba a ver a Naruto inconsciente en el suelo.

—Sasuke, llévalo tú —ordeno Neji con tranquilidad.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué yo? —Inquirió con molestia.

—Porque yo lo noquee —señalo manteniendo ese semblante tranquilo y relajado.

—Tch… —Sasuke solo se agacho a tomar una de las piernas de Naruto.

—Por aquí, por favor. —El ninja que los guiaría hacia su lugar de descanso había aparecido en una nube de humo y ahora se destinaba a guiarlos hacia ese lugar.

Kakashi se volvió a disculpar por todo el embrollo que habían visto y siguió al ninja, mientras Neji y Sasuke arrastrando a Naruto también le seguían.

Izumo y Kotetsu solo se rieron ante la situación, esperaban un grupo más serio y temible, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, el apellido de los tres chicos no era para tomarlo a la ligera, era algo serio y que tenían que reportar al Hokage de inmediato.

Mientras los dos sujetos se apresuraban a informar al Hokage de la situación, aquel equipo caminaba por las calles de Konoha guiados por el shinobi de Konoha y siendo observados con extrañeza por todos los habitantes que los veían pasar, y es que no era normal ver a dos chicos arrastrando a un tercero como si nada sucediera.

—Llamamos mucho la atención. —Neji volteaba a todos lados sintiendo la mirada fija de los habitantes—. Despertemos a Naruto, les parece extraño que lo estemos arrastrando —señalo y tanto su sensei como su compañero de equipo se detuvieron.

Pero para su sorpresa, el cuerpo de Naruto se convirtió en humo blanco causando el enojo en Sasuke mientras que Neji lo ubico con sus ojos en lo alto de un poste de luz.

—¡Sorprendente! ¡Es gigantesca! —Coloco su mano sobre su frente para tratar de observar hasta donde eran los límites de la aldea.

El cielo oscuro y las primeras estrellas ya se dibujaban sobre Konoha que junto con las luces tenues de la villa le regalaban a Naruto un pintoresco paisaje.

—¡Oye, Naruto! ¡Baja de allí! —Pedía su sensei, el hombre de cabello plateado y mascara.

El rubio obedeció, visualizo al shinobi con una mueca de molestia y prefirió no causarle más problemas. Al bajar, recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sasuke.

—¡¿Y eso porque fue?! —Reclamo el chico rubio sobándose la cabeza.

—¿Desde hace cuánto estaba cargando a tu clon? —Pregunto molesto y Naruto se limitó a no verlo y simular que silbaba para ignorarlo generando más enojo en el azabache—. ¡Oye, Idiota! ¡No me ignores! —Reclamo fuertemente sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Y así continuaron el camino hacia el lugar donde se quedarían, mientras que Kakashi se disculpaba con el shinobi de Konoha por el show de sus alumnos.

A los pies del Monte Hokage, en una parte de la Mansión Hokage, específicamente en la oficina Hokage, aquella oficina redonda con un escritorio cercano a los ventanales que cubrían casi en su totalidad la circunferencia de la misma y algunos muebles para acomodar todo el papeleo que pasaba por esa habitación, de esa oficina salían los dos vigilantes después de haber entregado el reporte de entrada a la aldea y de haber informado lo que sucedió con el equipo de Uzushio.

—Uzumaki, Uchiha y Hyuuga —suspiro el anciano Hokage tallándose las sienes.

Su pensar fue interrumpido al abrirse la puerta de la oficina sin previo aviso. El viejo Danzou, jefe de la Raíz ANBU había llegado y Hiruzen sabía cuál era el asunto a discutir con él.

—Los enviados de Uzushio han llegado a la aldea —pronuncio con seriedad—. Los herederos de los clanes Uzumaki, Uchiha y Hyuuga, guiados por el hijo del Colmillo Blanco —agrego con un toque de molestia en sus palabras.

—Ya lo sé, Danzou —respondió Hiruzen con tranquilidad.

—Si ya lo sabes, ¿Qué es lo que esperas? —Golpeo el suelo con fuerza con su bastón.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Hiruzen ya imaginaba que es a lo que se refería.

—Son los hijos de los traidores, debes apresarlos y que ellos paguen el castigo que era para sus padres. —Danzou aun guardaba ese rencor contra ellos—. ¿Ya olvidaste el pequeño conflicto con Kumo?

—Eso no fue culpa de ellos, fueron otras circunstancias. —Hiruzen se mantenía tranquilo a pesar de todo.

—Uno de ellos es el jinchuriki del Kyuubi, nuestra arma. —Esas palabras hicieron enfadar a Hiruzen.

—¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?!

—Lo que has escuchado Hiruzen, ese chiquillo es el arma que nunca debió de haber salido de la aldea, la recuperaremos y ninguna otra aldea se atreverá a amenazarnos —dijo seguro de sí mismo el anciano Danzou sin importarle la palpable furia de Hiruzen.

—Ni Kushina, ni su hijo eran armas para usar en contra de otras aldeas —reclamaba Danzou—. Y tampoco son propiedades de la aldea.

—El Primer Hokage trajo aquí al Kyuubi, lo hizo nuestra arma para defendernos de las amenazas externas, se fue muchos años y sufrimos el desequilibrio de poder, ahora ha vuelto a nosotros, es nuestro deber mantenerla aquí y no permitir que se vaya nunca —señalo—. Enviare a mis mejores hombres por los cuatro de Uzushio, no importa lo que digas.

—No te lo permitiré. —Hiruzen estaba molesto y se interpuso en el camino de Danzou—. No saldrás de aquí y no darás esa orden —amenazo.

—Es demasiado tarde, mis hombres están en camino. —La mirada de Danzou era altanera y llena de satisfacción, se había adelantado a Hiruzen.

—¡Estás pasando sobre mi autoridad! —Hiruzen estaba a punto de estallar.

—Tu autoridad ha sido endeble desde hace trece años, yo reparare el error que cometiste. —El viejo se mostraba sonriente.

—No si yo acabo con tus hombres. —El anciano se deshacía de sus ropajes de Hokage y se dirigía hacia la puerta para salir a la aldea.

—Detente Hiruzen —La voz de uno de sus consejeros se hizo presente, Homura estaba en la puerta por la que Hiruzen saldría—. Nosotros le hemos dado la autoridad a Danzou, recuperara al Jinchuriki y capturara a los hijos de los traidores —menciono el viejo de lentes.

—Pero eso…

—La decisión ha sido tomada, Hiruzen, no puedes hacer nada, la operación ya se está llevando a cabo —señalo la anciana Koharu—. Deja que Raíz se haga cargo de tu error, si insistes en ayudarles, los tres te someteremos. —Los dos del Consejo y Danzou se ponían en posición ofensiva esperando algún movimiento del anciano Hokage.

—Espero que sus acciones no desencadenen una guerra contra Uzushio —amenazo el viejo—. Una nación de la cual prácticamente no sabemos nada —añadió, pero ni así hizo retroceder a los tres ancianos.

Hiruzen regresaba a la silla de su escritorio para encender su pipa y fumar un poco para intentar tranquilizarse, sabiendo que en ese momento Raíz estaría atacando a unos inocentes por el capricho de unos ancianos decrépitos.


	3. Chapter 02

Bueno, aqui con un capitulo totalmente nuevo. Notaran algunos cambios, asi como algunas cosas resumidas, era contraproducente relatar todas las batallas tal y como sucedieron en el manga, al igual que algunas escenas antes de ello. Por ello decidi resumirlo. Notaran el OoC en los personajes, pero como mencione al principio, se justificaran conforme la historia avance, espero sea de su agrado este capitulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 02.

¡Exámenes!

La noche estaba en su esplendor sobre Konoha, sus calles iluminadas y sus puestos comerciales llenos de gente aun a esas horas. La algarabía reinaba en Konoha, puesto que no solo había habitantes de esa aldea, también de las demás aldeas que participarían en el examen chuunin. Por esas ajetreadas calles, tres chicos caminaban tranquilamente, un rubio ojiazul con polera negra y un remolino naranja en el centro, con un pantalón del mismo color del remolino; otro chico de cabellera castaña y ojos perlados con una polera clara y un pantalón negro; y el tercer chico, de cabello color ébano y ojos del mismo color, con una polera negra y un short totalmente negro, era el equipo gennin de Uzushio quienes buscaban un lugar para comer después del viaje que habían hecho hasta esa aldea.

—Tengo hambre —pronuncio el rubio sobándose el estómago.

—Hemos visto varios locales de comida y ninguno es de tu agrado, idiota —reclamo Sasuke a su amigo.

—Es que ninguno me parece bueno. —El rubio observaba todos los locales que tenía a su alrededor, hasta que uno con una cortina color verde llamo su atención—. Veamos allá —dijo mientras camino aprisa hacia el local del viejo Teuchi.

Naruto, Neji y Sasuke llegaron al local de ramen del viejo Teuchi, Ichiraku Ramen, y tomaron asiento en la característica barra del local. El viejo y su hija conocían a todos en la aldea, pero a esos niños no, sin embargo, el rostro de los tres se les hacía conocido.

—¡Un ramen de cerdo, por favor! —pidió alegremente el rubio.

—Imaginaba que lo que buscabas era ramen —suspiro un poco decepcionado Neji.

—¿Qué esperabas? En su cabeza solo tiene ramen —profirió Sasuke pidiendo igual un tazón de ramen.

—Mamá y Papá me recomendaron este lugar para comer ramen —dijo el rubio a lo que el viejo Teuchi lo escucho con atención.

—Niños, no son de aquí, ¿cierto? —Inquirió el anciano con alegría.

—No, viejo —respondió Naruto con su característica falta de respeto hacia sus mayores, ganándose un golpe de Neji.

—Ten respeto por los mayores, Naruto —pedía el ojiperla con enojo—. Avergüenzas a la gente de nuestra aldea. —El viejo Teuchi solo carcajeo ante la situación.

—No te preocupes —sonreía el viejo—. ¿De qué aldea son? —El viejo sonriente esperaba respuesta.

—De Uzushio. —El rubio se mostraba feliz—. Venimos al examen chuunin.

—¡Oh! —Dijo con sorpresa—. De la nueva aldea, vaya que eso es muy bueno.

—¡Si! Mis padres me recomendaron este local. —Su peculiar sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro.

—¿Quiénes son tus padres? —Naruto iba a responder la pregunta, pero un golpe de Neji lo calló ante la sorpresa del viejo Teuchi.

—Lo siento, señor, pero tenemos cosas que no podemos decir. —Se excusó el ojiperla.

—No te preocupes niño, entiendo a la perfección. —La bella hija de Teuchi, Ayame ya había terminado de preparar el platillo de los chicos y los ponía sobre la barra para que su padre se los entregara a cada uno—. Disfrútenlo, va por la casa, es para que tengan fuerzas para sus exámenes —sonrió tranquilamente el viejo. Ni Neji ni Sasuke desconfiaban del viejo, mucho menos el rubio, pero había cosas que se tenían que mantener secretas para los aldeanos de Konoha.

Los tres chicos disfrutaron de sus platos de ramen, Naruto repitió en dos ocasiones, mientras sus dos compañeros solo le observaban devorar su ramen, era algo característico en él y estaban acostumbrados a verlo así, sin embargo, notaron varias presencias a su alrededor. Neji y Sasuke se observaron con seriedad causando interés en el viejo Teuchi, ellos voltearon a ver a Naruto que terminaba con su tercer plato de ramen.

—¡Viejo, estuvo delicioso! ¡El mejor ramen que he comido en mi vida! —Naruto se mostraba sonriente a pesar de la seriedad de sus compañeros y de la preocupación causada en el viejo—. Aquí te dejo lo de los platillos. —Dejo sobre la barra el dinero exacto en monedas—. Ahora, Neji, Sasuke, vamos a ver a nuestros amigos. —A pesar de estar rodeados el rubio se mostraba tranquilo.

Al pasar por debajo de aquellas cortinas verdes se encontraron con tres ninjas de Konoha con máscaras. La gente los observaba, se les hacía llamativo que los ANBU de raíz estuvieran en ese local por unos simples niños. Naruto llevo su mano hacia su bolsillo derecho, poniendo en posición de alerta a los tres ANBU, pero el rubio tan solo saco su hitai y se lo coloco en el brazo derecho, mostrando el símbolo del remolino en el mismo. Neji y Sasuke hicieron lo mismo con tranquilidad. Así los aldeanos observaron que no eran simples niños, eran participantes de los exámenes chuunin, y por ello no se preocuparon por la situación.

—¿A dónde nos dirigiremos? —Pregunto con tranquilidad el ojiperla—. No queremos llamar la atención en este lugar.

Los ANBU no respondieron, dos de ellos caminaron al frente y uno más apareció detrás de ellos para escoltarlos fuera de la zona comercial de la aldea. Mientras eran guiados por los ANBU, varios participantes de otras aldeas los observaron con cierto interés y al ver el hitai del remolino en sus brazos se sorprendieron. No especularon más, pensaban que era algún asunto relacionado con los exámenes chuunin, así que no le dieron más atención al evento.

Con el beneficio del desinterés público por la situación, los ANBU solo tenían que guiar a los chicos a las cárceles de Raíz. Sin embargo, Naruto opto por seguir otro camino alejándose de la villa, tanto Neji como Sasuke le siguieron a pesar de las advertencias de los ANBU.

—¡Detente! —Uno de esos ANBU no soporto más la rebeldía del rubio y coloco su katana en el cuello del chico amenazándolo claramente.

—Creí que solo nos guiarían a algún lado a hablar con alguien importante de la aldea —comento con tranquilidad Neji ante la alarmante situación.

—No chiquillos, —respondió uno de los ANBU—. Los encarcelaremos por culpa de sus padres, ustedes pagaran el precio de la traición de sus padres —amenazo.

—Mis padres no son traidores. —Naruto hablo con seriedad y con una de sus manos tomaba la katana desde el filo sorprendiendo al ANBU, pero se sorprendió mas al notar ciertos rasgos en el chico y un resplandor rojizo emanando de él.

Neji y Sasuke se ponían en posición de ataque, si iban a ser capturados, no se dejarían tan fácil.

—No es un poco abusivo que varios adultos rodeen a tres chicos de apenas trece años. —La voz sorprendió a todos los ANBU, mientras que Neji, Sasuke y Naruto la reconocían a la perfección.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —Preguntaba el que parecía ser el líder de aquellos ANBU.

—El sensei de estos chicos. —La voz se escuchaba provenir de varios sitios, pero no podían localizarla.

—¡Imposible! ¡Enviamos a cuatro compañeros a detenerte! —La incredulidad reinaba en el tono de voz del sujeto.

—¡Ah! ¿Hablas de estos chicos? —Cuatro cuerpos inconscientes cayeron al suelo para sorpresa de los ANBU, quienes voltearon a ver a sus cuatro camaradas inconscientes, pero al sentir el chakra tan peculiar de ese sujeto cerca de ellos devolvieron la mirada para ubicarlo en medio de los tres genins del Uzushio—. Tranquilo, Naruto. —El pelip´lata tocaba el hombro del rubio quien de inmediato se tranquilizó y ese extraño resplandor desapareció.

Los cuatro ANBU observaron al sujeto en cuestión, aquella polera blanca y un pantalón de tipo shinobi, además de la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro caracterizaban una figura despreocupada, al igual que su cabello plateado alborotado.

—Ahora, dejen que su sensei se encargue de esto. —Cerro sus ojos para mostrarlos con felicidad, mientras los ANBU se preocupaban, sabían que no era un rival para subestimar si había derrotado a sus compañeros.

Los cuatro ANBU se alejaban para ponerse a distancia prudente y poder contratacar cuando el Hatake les atacara, sin embargo, su cuerpo no reacciono a ninguna orden que su cerebro daba, estaban paralizados y sin saber la razón. Pero al alzar la mirada hacia el Hatake, el ANBU solo se sorprendió y rio de la desesperación, mientras todo se oscurecía a su alrededor.

En la oficina del Hokage, tanto el líder de Raíz, Danzou, como los dos viejos del consejo y el Hokage mismo se mantenían en espera de los resultados de la misión de captura. El viejo Hiruzen simplemente fumaba, Danzou andaba de lado a lado en la oficina y el consejo se limitaba a esperar con tranquilidad. Hasta que, tras varios minutos, alguien toco la puerta de la oficina. Un "adelante" de parte de Danzou fue dado deprisa solo para ver a uno de los que envió sumamente herido, babeando y con sus ojos en blanco. La sorpresa invadió a todos los presentes ante tal escena.

—N-No quieren problemas —dijo casi en murmullo aquel ANBU antes de quedar inconsciente.

—Allí tienen el resultado de su tonto ataque. —Hiruzen dejo de fumar su pipa y observo a los dos del Consejo y también a Danzou—. Me gustaría que no hicieran nada estúpido de nuevo, pero es imposible pedirles eso —señalo—. A partir de esta misma noche, pondré a un equipo de Jounin de Elite para cuidar que no hagan nada estúpido en contra de nuestros invitados.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —Reclamaba Danzou.

—Puedo hacerlo, soy el Hokage y ustedes solo mis consejeros, si quiero puedo encerrarlos ahora mismo por sus acciones estúpidas —amenazo.

—No te atreverías —dijo Homura ante la amenaza de Hiruzen.

—Hagan algo similar y no me tocare el corazón —advirtió, tomo sus cosas y abandono la oficina Hokage—. Cuando salgan apaguen la luz. —El anciano sonrió dejando sumamente furioso a Danzou que tan solo atino a golpear con fuerza el suelo usando su bastón.

Amanecía en Konoha, el astro Rey iluminaba todo el territorio de la Aldea del País del Fuego. Los pájaros trinaban alegremente y algunos perros ladraban en sus casas. El día a día iniciaba con normalidad para la mayoría de habitantes de Konoha, excepto para un nutrido grupo de genins que se encontraban impacientes en un salón de un edificio de la aldea.

Desde varios colores de cabello, hasta varios tipos de rostro. Así la variedad en el grupo de genins que esperaban impacientes las ordenes de quien sería su primer evaluador. Existía el odio entre ellos, no por conocerse, únicamente por la simple historia que sus aldeas arrastraban. La gran mayoría observaba a un pequeño grupo de tres personas. Un rubio con polera negra y pantalón naranja, el azabache de polera azul y short blanco y el castaño de polera color crema y pantalón negro. Las miradas de todos estaban dirigidas hacia ellos, no por su apariencia o por su aparente despreocupación, si no por el hitai que los tres portaban con orgullo en el antebrazo derecho, el hitai de Uzushio.

Incluso los mismos genins de Konoha tenían curiosidad y miedo por esos tres chicos que estaban allí, como ellos, esperando por su evaluador. Ninguno trato de hacer contacto con el otro, el absoluto murmullo era el único sonido. Hasta que, tras varios minutos, al fin un tipo mal encarado se presentaba frente a ellos. Su rostro provoco el terror en algunos, aquellas dos cicatrices que cruzaban su cara le daban un aspecto más de tipo malvado. Su hitai con el logo de Konoha similar a un paliacate cubría la totalidad de su cabello. Su vestimenta en un azul marino y un abrigo negro le daban un aura de no ser un ninja con buenas costumbres.

El sujeto únicamente dio una orden que todos siguieron al pie de la letra: "Entren al salón."

Ya con todos los genins dentro y acomodados en los lugares que pudieron, el viejo de la cicatriz repartió unas hojas. Era el primer examen y dio las instrucciones de manera clara. Tenían cierto tiempo para responderlo, si uno del equipo reprobaba los demás también lo harían y él se encargaría de no dejarlos volver a presentar el examen chuunin nunca más, pero si uno de ellos decidía retirarse, podría volver a presentar el examen el año siguiente.

Muchos de los presentes optaron por la segunda opción que el evaluador les daba. Ibiki observaba con atención como poco a poco los genins que no se sentían capaces abandonaban el lugar. Los que se quedaron usaron lo que pudieron para contestar las difíciles preguntas del examen, todos ellos usaban sus jutsus a escondidas, todos al igual que el equipo genin de Uzushio. Ninguno tenía que ser descubierto o los reprobarían, fue otra de las reglas impuestas por su evaluador, Ibiki Morino.

Todos los genin aprovechaban al máximo sus jutsus, en el equipo de Uzushio, Sasuke usaba su dojutsu para observar lo que los demás escribían en sus exámenes. Neji usaba de igual manera su dojutsu para hacer algo similar al Uchiha. Naruto por su parte se quedaba callado y escribía sin parar, llamando la atención de sus cercanos ya que por su rostro no parecía ser alguien inteligente. Lo que no sabían es que una multitud de clones se encontraba por la aldea, principalmente en la biblioteca y campos de entrenamiento. Cuando un clon desaparecía, la información llegaba a Naruto que no dudaba en escribir la respuesta en las preguntas del examen.

El tiempo límite llego a su fin, Ibiki dio la señal y todos dejaron de escribir, suspiro un poco antes de decirles a todos que habían aprobado sus exámenes sin siquiera revisarlos. Muchos pidieron explicaciones e Ibiki les dio la respuesta que buscaba: la confianza en sus compañeros y su persistencia. Sin embargo, el Jounin de Elite fue interrumpido por un par de kunais que entraron por la ventana para clavarse sobre el techo y dejar caer una manta con el nombre de su nueva evaluadora.

La mujer de cabello violeta en cola de caballo y ojos castaños claros aparecía de manera extravagante ante la molestia de Ibiki quien reclamaba la intromisión de su compañera. Su vestimenta llamo la atención de más de uno de los genins varones. Su traje de malla ajustado a su cuerpo, una minifalda naranja y un abrigo marrón cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo. Eso dejaba que la imaginación de más de uno volara al pensar que la mujer no cubría con nada ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

La Jounin ignoro los reclamos de Ibiki y le reprendió por haber dejado que tantos genins aprobaran su examen este año, aludiendo a que se estaba volviendo viejo y amable, pero Ibiki simplemente le dijo que se sorprendería. Anko guio a los genins hacia el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo su examen.

Hasta el campo de entrenamiento numero cuarenta y cuatro, un enorme bosque con varias entradas en la malla perimetral. En el centro una gran torre y un rio que cruzaba el campo de entrenamiento. Apodado el "Bosque de la Muerte" debido a las peligrosas criaturas que allí habitaban, era un escenario digno de temer, hasta de los genins más experimentados. Anko dio las instrucciones. Cada equipo tenía que llegar a la torre en el centro del bosque y en sus manos dos pergaminos, el pergamino del cielo y de la tierra. Tendrían cinco días como máximo para completar la prueba, si no llegaban a la torre en ese lapso, si no conseguían los dos pergaminos o si uno de sus compañeros de equipo quedaba incapacitado, incluso si observaban el contenido del pergamino serian descalificados de la prueba. Anko les entregó una carta responsiva que les hizo firmar, donde si alguno moría no harían responsables a los evaluadores ni a la aldea ninja por el suceso. Todos lo firmaron sin dudarlo, ya estaban allí y no se echarían para atrás. Así fue como el segundo examen dio comienzo.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días y faltaban pocas horas para que el quinto día se cumpliera, en la torre ya estaban varios equipos. El primero que llego rompiendo record de tan solo haberlo completado en algunas horas, fue el equipo de Suna conformado por tres genins, los tres hermanos. Temari, Kankurou y Gaara, el equipo causo sorpresa y se convirtió en uno de los favoritos para acceder a las finales.

De allí estaban los demás equipos, dos equipos de Oto y tres equipos de Konoha. Para sorpresa de todos, el equipo de Uzushio en el que tenían altas expectativas no había aparecido, al igual que los demás equipos que habían entrado al examen, ni siquiera habían recibido una señal de socorro, lo cual preocupaba a los organizadores. Faltando diez minutos para que concluyera el tiempo límite, el equipo de Uzushio se hizo presente ante la risa oculta de todos los equipos presentes. A excepción de un solo equipo. Neji se acercó al evaluador y entrego los dos pergaminos, pasando frente a todos los equipos aprobados que le observan con interés y burla por ser el último equipo en llegar.

—Apestan a sangre —profirió un chico de Konoha con marcas rojas en sus mejillas y un perro sobre su cabeza.

—Sus ropas están intactas —dijo un chico de lentes.

Solo ellos habían notado esas características imperceptibles para otros. Los equipos recibieron unas horas de descanso y sus sensei hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar.

Mientras sus sensei se preocupaban por sus equipos, fueron guiados hacia una arena de combate dentro de la aldea. Allí se les informo del tercer y último examen que consistía en combates individuales, examen el cual se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres días, pero debido a la gran cantidad de genins que aprobaron, debían de realizar unas preliminares para reducir el número de participantes. Y las preliminares se llevarían a cabo en ese momento para sorpresa de todos. Al centro de esa arena aparecía un sujeto, un Jounin que se encargaría de llevar a cabo las preliminares. La apariencia del Jounin era similar a la de sus anteriores evaluadores, su rostro demostraba seriedad. Su chaleco verde y su uniforme táctico característico de su grado ninja añadían esa seriedad, pero las ojeras y la tos que se hacía presente a cada minuto, señalaban que padecía una enfermedad.

El sorteo se llevó a cabo, y el primer combate era entre Uchiha Sasuke y un ninja de Oto. Uzushio contra Oto.

El participante de Oto bajo a la arena, su aspecto no daba temor, pero si parecía ser muy ágil. De cabellera blanca, ojos negros y unos extraños equipamientos en sus muñecas caracterizaban al chico de esa aldea. Sasuke se disponía a bajar a la arena, pero Kakashi solo le tomo del brazo y llamo la atención de sus alumnos.

—Recuerden la misión —dijo con seriedad a lo que sus alumnos solo movieron su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

El Uchiha bajo para colocarse frente a su oponente y llamo la atención de dos féminas de los equipos de Konoha. Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura. La primera de cabellera rubia pálida, un flequillo cubriendo una parte de su rostro y ojos verdes. La segunda de cabellera rosada hasta los hombros y ojos color jade.

—Ese chico es muy guapo —dijo la Yamanaka con corazones en sus ojos.

—¡Es verdad! —Se sumó la ojijade a la afirmación de su amiga.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo lo vi primero! —La Yamanaka reclamaba derechos sobre el chico Uchiha como si fuese una pertenencia.

—¡Eso no quiere decir que te pertenezca, Ino cerda! —Reclamaba la Haruno.

—¡Cállate Frentona! ¡Es obvio que él se fijara en mí! ¡Soy más bella que tú! —Su ego era demasiado para alguien de su edad.

—¡Si le gustan las cerdas, lo hará! ¡Si no, se fijara en alguien verdaderamente bella! —Y la Haruno se señalaba a sí misma.

El "empiecen" de Hayate culmino la patética discusión de las dos chicas de Konoha, el combate había empezado. El chico de Oto no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó al ataque, pero antes de conectar algún golpe, el Uchiha desapareció para sorpresa de todos e inexplicablemente el ninja de Oto cayo inconsciente. Sasuke reapareció segundos después a espaldas del chico. Hayate no salía de su impresión y dio por ganador al Uchiha, quien llevo las manos a sus bolsillos y regreso al lado de sus compañeros y sensei.

Los sensei de los equipos participantes platicaban de lo sucedido y lo analizaban a detalle.

—Guy-san, ¿lograste ver todo? —Pregunto un sensei de Konoha de barba y con un cigarrillo en su boca a otro tipo de peinado parecido a un tazón. El primero vestido con el traje táctico tradicional de Konoha, pero el segundo llevaba un traje verde de una sola pieza.

—Fue velocidad pura, Asuma-san, seis golpes directos en el cuerpo del chico y fue todo —respondía el tipo llamado Guy sorprendiendo a sus alumnos por lo descrito, ya que ellos ni siquiera pudieron ver nada de lo acontecido.

Los encuentros continuaron después de la demostración de velocidad de parte del genin de Uzushio. El siguiente combate fue entre otro ninja de Oto y uno de Konoha de nombre Aburame Shino, el cual el genin de Konoha gano sin muchas dificultades.

El siguiente encuentro fue protagonizado por otro ninja de Oto y un genin de Suna de nombre Kankurou, un marionetista, el cual gano sin mucha dificultad y demostrando que tan poderoso era su equipo.

El cuarto combate se efectuó entre las dos autoproclamadas fans del Uchiha, quienes bajaron únicamente pensando en demostrar sus habilidades para el Uchiha. Desgraciadamente el encuentro fue patético y el resultado fue un empate.

El quinto combate se llevó a cabo entre una genin de Konoha de nombre Tenten, especializada en armas en contra de la genin de Suna, Temari quien llevaba consigo un enorme abanico. La ganadora fue la chica de Suna, demostrando su gran poder y derrotando fácilmente a la genin de Konoha.

El sexto combate fue entre Oto y Konoha. La única genin de Oto en contra de un chico de mirada aburrida de Konoha. El chico, de nombre Shikamaru no demostró grandes habilidades, gran parte del combate fue dominado por la chica de Oto, sin embargo, el genin demostró una gran estrategia e inteligencia y salió victorioso de su combate sorprendiendo a propios y extraños.

El séptimo combate se llevaría a cabo entre Uzushio y Konoha, de nueva cuenta los reflectores se colocaron sobre el genin de Uzushio. El primero ya había mostrado gran habilidad y ahora esperaban lo que demostraría el siguiente chico.

Uzumaki Naruto fue el elegido para el séptimo combate, el chico bajo con una sonrisa, su oponente era Inuzuka Kiba, quien se disponía a bajar a la arena para hacerle frente al chico de Uzushio, pero una mano lo detuvo.

—Ten cuidado, Kiba —pidió su compañero de equipo, Aburame Shino.

—Sí, no te preocupes, no se ve la gran cosa —observo de reojo a su oponente que ya lo esperaba—. Parece el más idiota de los tres.

—No te confíes —volvía a advertir el chico de extraños lentes y abrigo a su compañero.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Shino —sonreía el chico y su pequeño perro que yacía sobre su cabeza ladraba en señal de apoyo.

—M-Mucha s-suerte, K-Kiba-kun —profirió tímida una chica de ojos perlados y cabello azulado.

—¡Si! ¡Regresare victorioso, Hinata-chan! —Se mostraba aún más confiado el chico.

El Inuzuka bajo de un salto a la arena, listo para el combate. Hayate observo listos a los dos chicos y dio la señal de comienzo.

El chico con características de caninas inicio su ataque con ayuda de su perro, ejecutando un jutsu que los convertía a ambos en dos poderosos taladros que se fueron encima del rubio ojiazul.

El rubio fue rápido y esquivo a la vez de que hacia un sello y ejecutaba un jutsu de clonación. Para sorpresa de todos no era un jutsu de clonación cualquiera, era uno de gran categoría, creando clones sólidos, demostrando tener control de un jutsu de alto nivel. El rubio no perdió el tiempo y ataco al Inuzuka con sus clones, pero estos fueron repelidos con facilidad. Kiba enfoco su atención en el original ignorando a los clones, pero al atacarlo solo se dio cuenta que era un clon. Ubico con la mirada al rubio en el otro extremo de la arena, enfadó y se preparó de nueva cuenta para atacarlo con su Gatsuuga, pero para su sorpresa el rubio desapareció de su vista, para aparecer justo frente a él y golpearlo con la palma abierta y lanzarlo fuertemente contra la pared de la arena dejándolo inconsciente.

Hayate dio por terminado el encuentro, dando por ganador al rubio Uzumaki quien había demostrado no solo velocidad y un gran jutsu de alto nivel, también había demostrado una gran fuerza. Los presentes de Konoha se preocupaban por lo demostrado hasta el momento de los genins de Uzushio.

El Octavo encuentro fue determinado, se enfrentarían los dos Hyuuga de la competencia, la Hyuuga de Konoha contra el Hyuuga de Uzushio.

Neji bajo a la arena y los de Konoha se preocupaban por su participante, ni siquiera le daban oportunidades de ganar, daban por perdido ya ese encuentro. La chica Hyuuga bajo a la arena, sabia poco quien era al que se enfrentaba, únicamente sabía que era un Hyuuga como ella.

—¡Tú puedes, chica Hyuuga! —Se escuchó el grito que para sorpresa de todos provenía de un compañero del Hyuuga. Naruto había soltado ese grito para darle ánimos a la chica, quien ya se notaba deprimida.

—¡G-Gracias! —Respondió la chica con timidez, pero su apoyo no escucho el agradecimiento.

—¡Oye, idiota! ¡¿De qué lado estas?! —Inquirió el Uchiha reclamándole a su compañero y amigo.

—Vamos, nadie apoya a la chica, ni siquiera sus propios compañeros le tienen fe, déjame llevarles la contraria, además mírala, se ha animado —sonreía ante la molestia del Uchiha—. Así no le será aburrido a Neji —señalo.

—De todas formas, Neji no debe demostrar mucho, recuerda la misión. —El Uchiha le recordaba ese aspecto importante a su idiota amigo.

—Ya lo sé, pero Neji no necesitara de mucho para vencerla —dijo el rubio con tranquilidad y se recargaba sobre el barandal para observar mejor la pelea.

La chica Hyuuga también recibió apoyo de sus compañeros para sorpresa de ella misma, quien solo se sonrojo.

—Mi compañero es un idiota, pero sabe qué hacer para regresarle la confianza a alguien —sonreía el Hyuuga a la chica.

—¿C-Cómo se llama? —Su voz fue muy baja, pero Neji logro escucharla.

—Naruto —respondió y Hayate dio la señal de inicio—. Princesa Hyuuga, ataque con todo, no se contenga, por favor. —Neji fue respetuoso, él sabía que esa chica era su prima, hija del hermano de su padre y por lo tanto quería saber que tan fuerte era.

Las venas que irrigan los ojos de ambos genin se sobresaltaron demostrando que los dos activaban el dojutsu característico de su clan. Hinata ataco sin pensarlo dos veces, su estilo de pelea era el tradicional del Hyuuga, con las palmas abiertas buscaba conectar a Neji, quien esquivaba golpeando las palmas de la chica desviando los golpes. Neji mostraba gran maestría y control, apenas se movía un paso hacia atrás y uno hacia adelante para esquivar los feroces ataques de su prima. La chica por su parte, hacia un gran esfuerzo para golpearle, no era veloz, ni muy fuerte, pero tenía confianza en su técnica. No se rendía, no quería fallar al apoyo de aquel chico rubio que ni siquiera conocía y que observaba atentamente su combate, no quería fallarles a sus compañeros que también le apoyaban. Ella quería demostrar que era fuerte, por eso no cedía en ningún momento al ataque, no le daba un respiro a su oponente, seguía atacando sin parar, aunque el aire le faltara.

Neji se percató de esto, espero el ataque de su prima, para dar media vuelta y con gran habilidad colocarse a espaldas de su prima y golpear suavemente la espalda de la chica para hacerla caer. Suspiro y desactivo su dojutsu, pero para su sorpresa, la chica se levantó escupiendo sangre, sin ánimos de rendirse colocándose en posición de ataque nuevamente.

— _Parece que aún tengo que mejorar_ —pensó Neji al notar sangre en los labios de su prima y es que él no quería provocarle daño severo a la chica.

Neji respondió a la valentía de su prima y volvió a activar su dojutsu, pero sabiendo que no había controlado su fuerza, tenía que terminar rápido el combate o pondría en peligro la vida de su familiar. Neji se lanzó al ataque con velocidad, realizando varios golpes que, para sorpresa de él, su prima esquivo los primeros, pero los segundos no pudo hacerlo y los recibió de lleno en varias partes de su cuerpo. La chica cayó al suelo y de nueva cuenta Neji desactivo su dojutsu sintiéndose victorioso.

Sin embargo, la chica Hyuuga volvió a ponerse de pie en plan de pelea y preocupo a Neji al notar que su prima ahora sangraba más de la boca, el chico ya no activo su dojutsu, simplemente observo con orgullo a su oponente.

—Si vuelvo a atacarte, tu vida correrá peligro —menciono Neji y observo al evaluador, quien alzaba la mano para dar el veredicto del combate.

—¡No me rendiré! —Vocifero la chica para sorpresa de todos—. No me puedo rendir, no puedo hacerlo. —Un cumulo de lágrimas se hacía presente en sus ojos—. Quiero demostrarle a mi padre que soy capaz de ser una shinobi, que soy una digna representante del clan Hyuuga —sonrió la chica—. Tú también eres un Hyuuga, debes saberlo, los débiles no merecen llevar el apellido Hyuuga.

—En mi clan no es así —suspiro con decepción Neji sorprendiendo a la chica—. Mi padre me advirtió que el clan Hyuuga de Konoha se manejaba de otra manera, importándole el elitismo por sobre las relaciones familiares. —Hinata se sorprendió.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Tu padre, Hiashi, es hermano de mi padre, tu y yo somos primos, princesa Hyuuga. —Esa revelación sorprendió a la chica.

—No soy una princesa —dijo con dificultad—. Soy débil, no merezco ser llamada la Princesa Hyuuga —señalo.

—Has demostrado valor, coraje y fortaleza. Débil no eres, eso debe notarlo tu padre. —Neji no quería atacar a su prima de nueva cuenta, quería que se rindiera ella misma, aunque eso significara que fuera en contra de lo que había demostrado.

—Eso no es suficiente para mi padre, debo aprobar los exámenes y convertirme en chuunin, solo así mantendré el apellido de los Hyuuga y ganare el reconocimiento de mi familia —dijo entre lágrimas, provocando furia en Neji.

—¿Eso es lo que verdaderamente quieres?

—¡Eso es lo que quiero! —Respondió firmemente.

—Tus palabras son débiles, Hinata. —Neji la observo con cierta tristeza.

—¿Eh?

—El clan de Konoha sigue podrido, tal y como ha dicho mi padre —suspiro y activo su dojutsu nuevamente—. Terminemos esta batalla…

El Hyuuga se lanzó al ataque, Hinata de igual manera ataco, pero Neji era más habilidoso que ella, la esquivo y se preparaba para golpearla. Hinata tan solo cerro sus ojos, y para sorpresa de todos, Neji desactivo su dojutsu y la golpeo simplemente con fuerza bruta. Hinata cayo rendida en la arena. Hayate dio por ganador a Neji al ver que Hinata ya no podía continuar.

—Yo no puedo liberarte de tu carga, no busques soluciones fáciles, tienes una más sencilla que simplemente entregarte a la muerte —le dijo Neji sin mirarla. Hinata se sorprendió, él se había dado cuenta que tenía intenciones de morir en ese combate, sabía que, si recibía otro golpe del Juuken, sería su final, por eso había cerrado sus ojos y esperaba que Neji terminara con todo.

Pero no fue así, el Hyuuga salió enfadado de la arena para volver con sus compañeros, quienes no dijeron nada, habían escuchado la plática y comprendían el enfado del Hyuuga.

Las asistencias médicas se apresuraron para darle las atenciones necesarias a la chica Hyuuga, que, si bien recibió mucho daño, no ponía en peligro su vida. Aun así, la atención volvió a estar centrada en el equipo de Uzushio, sus tres genins habían pasado a la ronda final con suma facilidad y prácticamente sin demostrar casi nada de sus jutsus ni verdaderas habilidades.

Hayate daba paso al penúltimo combate en el cual se enfrentaban Konoha en contra de Suna. Rock Lee, aquel chico de peinado similar a un tazón y un traje totalmente verde representaba a Konoha. Enfrente tenia a Gaara, el hijo del Kage de la arena. De cabello rojo, ojos turquesa, piel pálida y una extraña tinaja, aparte de toda el aura de misterio que lo rodeaba, era lo que caracterizaba al chico de Suna.

La pelea fue larga, el chico Rock Lee demostró su gran habilidad a pesar de no usar ningún jutsu. A base de fuerza y velocidad le causo problemas a Gaara, quien tuvo que demostrar las armas que poseía. La pelea fue difícil para ambos. Rock Lee no quería perder, así que uso una técnica prohibida que aumentaba su fuerza física y velocidad, con la cual le causo demasiado daño a Gaara, quien no pudo controlarse más y dejo salir su lado más oscuro. Aquel chico que parecía que no hablaba y se mantenía callado, demostrado una apariencia y mentalidad retorcida. A pesar de que Rock Lee logro atravesar la defensa absoluta de Gaara, no fue suficiente para derrotarlo, ni siquiera haberlo golpeado a tal velocidad y con tal fuerza. Lee había usado su as bajo la manga y su cuerpo se mantenía en pie por inercia. Eso a Gaara no le importaba y estaba dispuesto a matarlo hasta que el sensei de Lee, Guy, entro a escena para darle la victoria a Gaara e impedir que asesinara a su preciado alumno.

Lee fue llevado al hospital con rapidez, Guy temía por su vida, mientras que el chico de Suna regreso al lado de sus hermanos, victorioso.

Faltaba el ultimo combate, entre los dos últimos genins. Un chico de Oto y uno de Konoha de nombre Chouji.

El chico de Konoha era robusto, con unos curiosos espirales en sus mejillas, su cabellera castaña y su mirada despreocupada, aunado a que estaba comiendo aun cuando su combate se acercaba para iniciar, no daban ni siquiera el aspecto de ser un genin fuerte o talentoso. El genin de Oto no temía por ser derrotado. Y lo fue, la batalla fue corta y el genin de Oto gano con cierta facilidad.

Las preliminares habían terminado y ya estaba todo listo para el siguiente examen. Sin embargo, el Hokage mismo apareció en la arena para sorpresa de todos. El viejo Hiruzen enfoco su atención en el equipo de Uzushio que observaba desde lejos, el viejo tan solo sonrió al ver prácticamente la viva imagen de los padres de los chicos en ellos.

Hiruzen felicito a todos los que lograron pasar a las finales, menciono que esas finales se harían en presencia de sus Kages y con público, dentro de tres días a partir de ese momento. Los oponentes serian dados a conocer un día antes. Volvió a felicitarlos antes de desaparecer y dejarlos.

—El único peligro es el chico de Suna —hablo Neji observando al pelirrojo con la tinaja.

—Ese chico es un… —Kakashi coloco la mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

—Nii-san, hemos encontrado a nuestro objetivo —pronuncio Naruto con tranquilidad, pero ganándose un golpe de parte de Kakashi.

—¡Soy tu sensei! —Reclamo el peliplata y suspiro observando al sensei del equipo de Suna—. Pero si, tienes razón, hemos encontrado al objetivo de nuestra misión…


End file.
